The Wrong Man in the Right Place
by Mr. Zeek
Summary: *Self Insert* A young teen is reluctantly pulled into the KotOR universe. Now he must join with the crew of the Ebon Hawk and find out the reason for this occurrence and possibly how to reverse it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns KotOR, not me. I can still dream though.**

**Description: A young teen is pulled from his own reality through an occurrence of one in a million, and misfortune has deemed him responsible for fixing things in a different reality. Despite being in a world some would kill to visit, he realizes he is in way over his head and wishes to return home. But not before he sets thing right, or dies trying.**

**Hey everyone. Boy am I going to have fun with this. I was just playing some Knights of the Old Republic and this Idea popped in my head. Especially since I've been reading some KotOR Fanfics such as "Displacement of the Old Republic" and "KotOR Misadventures". Both of which are excellent stories and I would highly suggest reading them.**

**Now this is mostly and experiment, a pilot perhaps. I'm gonna write a few chapters and if I get into the flow of it and begin to really enjoy myself then I will definitely continue. Of course reviews would be a nice confidence boost, so if you would be so kind.**

**Alright now I'll leave you to your reading. Please enjoy.**

The Wrong Man in the Right Place

Chapter 1: Must Be Dreaming

Another growl of frustration echoed throughout my house for the umpteenth time today as I tossed another useless item back into my closet. If it had a door I would slam it, but it's a big open closet so I instead ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to calm down. Doing so reminded me that I really need a haircut. It's not long, but I just prefer a short cut.

Pacing back and forth in my small room, I tried once again to remember where I had last seen it. I know it's been months since I used it but this was getting ridiculous. For two hours I had been practically turning the whole house upside down looking for a simple item. An old copy of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. I mean I have two of them and just finding one is impossible.

It's a Friday night and I have the whole house to myself. I wanted nothing more than to just kick it old school and play my favorite childhood game. But no, life just loves to mess with me. It's the same thing every time. I'll see something every day and not care, but the second I want it. Poof, it's gone. Then I'll spend a long time searching for it until I deem it lost forever or eventually find it. It may seem like nothing to get worked up about, but it always happens.

I stop my pacing and consider checking my game draw again even though that's been done half a dozen times already. It's obviously not there. Wait! I step over to my dresser and look between it and the wall. '_Too dark._' I push the dresser away from the wall, being careful not to knock over the numerous things piled on top of it. I get excited once I see the classic green side of an Xbox game case. Reaching in I snatch it up and flip it over.

"Hell yeah!"

I see the ever familiar front cover of KotOR looking right back at me. After pushing the dresser back I open the tray on my 360. Sure it's glitchy as hell but my original Xbox broke. Picking the game case back up I crack it open and feast my eyes upon… Tetris. I've really got to stop mixing game cases. I groan loudly at the unfairness. Closing the case I just toss it randomly behind me and shut my 360 off.

I flop onto my bed lazily and start rubbing the bridge of my nose. I got glasses recently and they cause what I like to call "Phantom sensation". Basically even when they're off, it still feels like I'm wearing them. Oh well, at least now I can see long distances. I turn my head and stare at the screen of my laptop, which had an unfinished Microsoft Word document open. Sitting up momentarily I close it. I'm definitely not in the mood to do any writing.

Pulling out my Android I use the Facebook app to see if anything eventful has happened. '_Let's see. New dog, party this weekend, and someone just broke up._' Nope nothing. I yawn as I slide it back into my pocket. It wasn't dark out, but that wouldn't stop me from taking a quick nap, especially since I can't help but stay up till 3am almost every time. Closing my eyes I allow myself to slowly drift into the deep depths of sleep.

All dark and silent. Nothing like any dreams I ever had. But then muffled voices became audible.

"Are you sure this is wise, he is obviously not fit for a position of this much importance."

"He is our best and only hope; there was no time to do a proper search."

"Very well. Then we will just have to hope that he does not fail, or this universe is doomed and that we cannot allow."

"Indeed, however do not fret. I am positive that he will pull through."

Then a blinding light consumed everything, confusing my mind even more. The sensation of falling overtook me, causing extreme panic. The feeling was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was fascinating and terrifying at the same time, overwhelming me entirely. Until…

"Ahh!"

I shot up from my sleeping position, breathing heavily as I clutched my chest and eyed my body to make sure I was all there. I sigh with relief as I realize it was all fabricated within my subconscious. Hell of a twisted one.

"Just a dream." I say reassuringly, quelling my fast heartbeat. I usually don't have such dreams as that, very strange. I can't remember the last time I had a falling dream and I wouldn't mind going without another one any time soon. That was a doozy.

Swinging my legs over the bed I pushed myself off. However the loud clang of metal puzzled me as I place my feet on the floor. Looking down I discover that the floor is indeed metal.

"What the…?"

I scan the rest of the room as well, only to find that it as well was made of dark metal. Stepping towards what looked to be a couch I felt my way around. '_What is this place?'_ I wondered.

My foot bumped into something which caused me to look down. What I saw was something I hadn't expected. A dark skinned man in a grey uniform lay motionless before me. A large, bloody gash across his chest didn't leave any doubt as to what his condition was.

I stumbled away from the corpse and sputtered in surprise. "Wha-what the?" I was too distracted to notice a whoosh sound behind me or the sudden appearance of light.

"Faaaahhh!"

The next thing I knew, I was on my back looking up at another metal wall or ceiling I should say. However this one was a shiny silver. I lifted my head to find I was tripped by a pile of metal and wires. Sitting up I nursed the back of my head where I'd hit the floor.

Almost immediately my ears were assault by a startling yet familiar foreign language. My head snapped up and I came face to face with a red eyed, blue skinned, big headed alien. I opened my mouth but any noise got caught as I stared at the strange creature. He spoke his language again pointing at me as he did.

My mouth opened and closed like a fished and I shook my head as I tried to wrap my mind around the situation. He-she-it looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't understand you."

He-er whatever nodded his head and held a hand out. I hesitated but grabbed it and pulled myself up. He said something again in his native tongue and began dragging the pile of scrap that I had previously tripped over into the dark room. Saying something to me he pointed at another pile of metal, I took that as a sign to help him.

I reached down and began dragging the heavy object into the room. As I did so I noticed the limb shaped appendages hanging from it, and that's when it hit me. A droid! I thought all of this looked familiar. After pulling it into the room I looked at the alien again and recognized it as well.

'_Oh what were they called? Rodians-no Duros, yeah that's it!'_

I must still be dreaming. This is all from KotOR, I recognize this area. It's the apartments on Taris, and this is where you get attacked in the game by a Sith patrol. Geez I was way too stressed out about finding that game if it's messing with my dreams.

The Duros spoke some more and promptly left after a small wave goodbye. I guess he was saying thanks or something. This dream was extremely vivid. I sat down and looked at the body on the floor. Well I've become aware that this is a figment of my imagination so now would usually be the time I wake up and forget all about what took place.

However I just sat there for a few seconds while nothing happened. I tried concentrating on waking up but the aching in the back of my head was distracting. Wait! Aching as in pain? But that's not possible in a dream. Sometimes there may be a little simulated pain but this was very real.

That meant. "_Oh no no no, don't even go there. That's not possible; I'm just having the most realistic dream ever."'_

I stood up quickly and slapped myself in the face none too softly. Yep that hurt. I rubbed my cheek gently as I paced back and forth across the apartment. Seeing a separate room which appeared to be a washroom, I raced to it and found a sink. The knobs were weird but I pushed one and water began gushing out of the faucet.

I cupped my hand under it and proceeded to splash water on my face a few time. Looking up I saw myself in the mirror in front of me. My brown hair was matted down from the water and my blue eyes stared intensely back at me.

"This is some crazy shit you got yourself into Trevor."

**A/N**

**Well what did you think? I'd like to know so feel free to review.**

**I hope I did a decent enough job on the starter chapter. Of course I intend on making the other chapters longer than this so don't worry. I'm actually looking forward to this. Sad thing is that the part with the game cases was actually true. Stupid Tetris, now I'm going to have to use the PC version for references and I personally prefer the Xbox.**

**Well that's about all I can think of at the moment. So keep fighting the Good Fight.**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey everybody. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. I hope you like it because there is a lot of little details that Bioware left out of the game. Details that I have to fill in. But that's not too big of a deal. That just means I can make it whatever I want.**

**Anyway I don't really have much else to say right now besides enjoy chapter two of my new story!**

The Wrong Man in the Right Place

Chapter 2: Game Plan

I shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry my face with. The fabric was really soft. I would wonder what it was made of if my situation weren't so insane. Tossing it over the couch I walked all over the room, contemplating on what to do.

Okay first order of business, get my bearings then find Revan and Carth. Before too long this entire city is going to be nothing but ruble. Although I'm not sure how I'll convince them to let me join, let's just hope Revan is a good guy or woman. Alright sounds like a plan, not much of one but it's a start. Now where could they be?

Since the Duros guy just now hid the bodies which means they can't be far. I've got to hurry. Not like I should stay here anyway, someone's bound to find these bodies soon. Time to get a move on.

I patted my pockets to discover that everything I had with me before was here as well. Phone, wallet, and glasses in case. Not much but at least it's something. After a thorough search I noticed a dark object on the bed I had woken from. It was an article of clothing by the looks of it.

Lifting it up I realized that it was actually mine. It was a black, puffy, sleeveless jacket with a hood. It must have been near me when I was still…..in my reality? I am not getting into that right now.

Well it's a little chilly with all this metal so it won't be a problem to wear it. Sliding it on I leave it unzipped and inspect my attire. I doubt this will blend well.

I'm currently wearing black sneakers, black jeans, a black shirt that says "Winning!" on it and now a black jacket. Damn, I know I like black but this might be a bit much. Oh well I hope I don't draw too much attention.

The door leading out of this place had a bunch of weird symbols on it, how does this thing work! After pushing a couple of random buttons the doors slid apart, startling me. Stepping out I walked down the hallway at a brisk pace, trying to put as much distance between me and that apartment as possible.

I passed a green Twi'lek who held up a strange device and began speaking in his language rapidly. If I remember correctly he's a merchant from the game. I just shook my head and kept walking.

Soon enough I reached a door that looked different from all the others. Luckily this one didn't have near as many controls on it. Once it was open I came to an elevator. Great just what I needed, more buttons. At least these were easier to interpret. Before too long I was stepping out into the wide open space of Upper City Taris. Reaching into my pocket I open my glasses case and put them on.

"Whoa…"

The game does this place no justice. The huge curved buildings were more architecturally advanced than anything I've ever seen. The Sith ships flying overhead, the strange droids floating around, all sorts of aliens. This is beyond even my wildest imaginations. It's amazing. Which makes it even worse that it's going to be obliterated in a few days.

I shake my head to clear away those thoughts. Now is not the time to worry about that, not like there's anything I can do. I began walking towards the area directly across from the apartments. If I remember correctly the cantina is around there and that's one of the first places most people visit so it's worth a look.

The crashed escape pod from the game is still there with the floating droids scanning the wreckage or something of that nature. No time to investigate myself I still had to find Revan. I pass by the weapons shop without entering since I have no credits. I see the Sith bouncer standing guard at the door.

'_Crap!'_

I don't know what the age limit for getting in is. Well I hope the Sith don't care, doesn't seem like they would. I look older than I actually am so let's hope for the best. I approach the entrance and nod to the uniformed soldier. He briefly gave me a once over, no doubt due to my odd clothing. Then he dismissed me without even giving a second glance.

Hm, easier than I thought. I push the button with the symbol on it which I've now come to recognize as the "Open" symbol. The doors whoosh open and I step into the dimly lit atmosphere of the cantina. Sure it wasn't nearly as dull as it was in the game but it was still pretty boring. The people there were a lot livelier though.

I noticed a guy in Mandalorian armor right as I entered. I think he was called Bendak Starkiller. He paid me no mind and I have no problem with that. However a few people stared at me and my outfit as I went by. Great I've already got everyone's attention.

A particularly snooty patron called out as I passed by. "Where did you get those rags, from a Lower City trash compactor?"

A few people laughed at her joke, not me though. Well I'm certainly not going to take that. "No but it looks like you stole yours right off a Wookiee's back."

I was satisfied as her face turned red and everyone in the immediate area laughed at her embarrassment. Smiling I continued to search the rest of the cantina. However I had no such luck in finding either Carth or Revan. I even asked a couple of people if there was a duelist called The Mysterious Stranger. No such luck.

"Damn!"

My outburst caused several people to give me strange and disapproving looks. Time to leave. No point in hanging around here. Giving the place one last sweep I headed for the door. Where else could they be?

I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets and exited the cantina. With the buildings being really high up it was actually getting chilly out, no wonder everyone here wears that weird layered clothing. Good thing this jacket came here with me. My train of thought was interrupted as I stepped around the corner to find my path blocked by two Rodians, each armed with vibroblades. Standing behind them with a smug grin on her face was the lady from early, the one I'd insulted.

'_Crap.'_

"I'll teach you to make fun of my noble clothing!" She pointed at me and yelled to the Rodians. "Get him!"

I panicked as they both advanced on me with their blades raised. They didn't look very professional, but that doesn't mean they won't be able to slice an unarmed, untrained, and out of shape teenager to bits. Come on think Trevor, think!

They were within a few feet and prepared to strike. Time to do or die. So I pointed behind them and yelled. "What the hell is that?"

They both spun their heads in the direction I was pointing at, momentarily forgetting about me. Thank you Marty McFly. I swung my foot forward as hard as I could into the crotch of the right Rodian. I have no idea if their anatomy is anything like ours but it couldn't be too far off because he fell to the ground yelling in a high pitched voice. "Doooo-bah!"

I almost laughed but was too busy trying to wrestle the blade from the other alien. Me and him were tugging back and forth on the handle until I reared my head back and slammed it into one of his large, oversized eyeballs. He let go immediately and covered his injured eyes. I brought the butt of the handle down on top of his head. He stumbled back a few feet before tumbling forward. I stepped to the side to avoid him.

Pushing my fallen glasses back up I looked up at the trembling noble feeling like such a badass. She turned and ran like there was no tomorrow. I was feeling really good at the moment; sure it was total luck that I made it through that but still.

It didn't last long however. A shuffling noise behind me caught my attention. I swung around to see the Rodian I'd kicked lunging at me. I brought my sword up to block his. I deflected it away from my face, but it sliced the top of my left hand.

"Ahh!

The adrenaline added with my anger didn't let it distract me too much as I swung back at him with a vengeance. My blade left a large gash across his throat causing blood to spurt out. I back away from the spray radius. He fell to the ground and became silent as his blood puddled around him.

I was breathing heavily from all the action. As the adrenaline wore off I realized what I had just done. I had just killed someone. A living, breathing being. It was self-defense though, he attacked me two on one and I wasn't even armed. But I still killed him. I've got to get out of here.

I was backing away from the scene when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around I saw the owner of the weapons shop approaching with a security droid behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw me standing there with a bloodied sword and two bodies on the ground. Her droid aimed its rifle at me.

"What happened here?" She demanded.

I put my left hand up. "Whoa wait, they attacked me!"

She looked skeptical. "How do I know you're not lying?"

I gestured to the two thugs on the ground. "I didn't even have a weapon, why would I attack two armed thugs."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the blood covered vibroblade in my hand. I looked down at it and back up. "Oh this isn't mine I just got the upper hand and took from one of them, please believe me. They attacked me because of some noble who I'd insulted, she mocked my outfit first."

Sighing she signaled for the droid to lower it weapon. "Alright I believe you; I know how those nobles can be sometimes.

I released a breath of relief and wiped some sweat away from my brow. This is getting to be too much all at once. She looked at my left hand and waved for me to follow her.

"Come with me, I'll sell you a medpac at a discount but that's it, everything else is full price."

I was about to tell her that I didn't have anything, but an idea struck me. Stepping over to the Rodian I'd recently slain, I reached in his pocket while trying to ignore the fact that I'd just killed him. After a few seconds I fished out some credits. They were store on some sort of electronic device, like a futuristic credit card.

"I'm a little short on cash, so I don't think he'll mind." I said grimly.

She nodded her head and led me into her shop. She took her place behind the counter and had her droid bring a medpac. She held out her hand.

"That'll be 25 credits."

I gave her the card, not really sure how much was on it. She scanned it and pressed a couple of buttons on the built-in console on the counter. After that she handed me both the card and the medpac.

"There's 47 credits left on that card, here's your medpac. Thank you for shopping at my shop, I'm Kebla Yurt."

I took the card and placed it in my pants pocket. Then set my sword down which I still had and grabbed the medpac, turning it over a couple times in my hands trying to figure it out. Kebla saw me struggling.

"Haven't you at least seen someone use one of these?"

I kind of glanced around the room feeling embarrassed. "No, not really."

She rolled her eyes and took it from my hands. She then pressed a button on the side of the small box shaped object. The top folded in on itself revealing a small syringe, gauze, and a few other items that were completely lost on me. She took the syringe out and popped the cap off and reached for my arm.

My skin got paler and I could feel a cold sweat coming. I really hate needles. I didn't want to seem like a big wimp so I let her stick it in near the cut and push the button on the top. Immediately I felt relief as the pain left me, replaced by a blissful numbness. I swear I could feel myself healing. Next she took the gauze and wrapped around my hand. With my help she made sure it was secure.

"I'm a saleswoman not a doctor alright, so next time you get in a fight could you do it near the clinic?" She said teasingly.

I smiled and nodded my head as I picked the vibroblade back up. I could use it if I get into another confrontation, which isn't too unlikely if I'm going to travel with an amnesiac Dark Lord of the Sith.

Kebla noticed I was holding the sword in my hand. "You aren't going to just carry that around everywhere now are you?"

I shrugged not really knowing what else I was going to do with it. She shook her head making a tsk sound.

"Boy you're just looking for trouble, how about this? I'll let you choose a medium grade weapon, sheath or holster included if you trade me that vibroblade and the rest of the credits you have."

I mulled it over in my head for a moment before agreeing. She led me over to a selection of weapons varying from blaster pistols to short swords and so on. I considered getting a blaster, but then something else caught my eye.

I picked up a beautiful, silver colored, futuristic looking machete. I've always liked machetes. Not only are they cool looking in my opinion, but they're also a lot easier to handle. You're a lot less likely to hurt yourself and it doesn't take as much energy to swing.

Kebla saw the way I was eyeing it. "So this is the one I'm guessing?"

I just nodded my head and handed her the credit card, as well as the sword. She took the machete and placed it in a sheath before handing it back to me.

"Do you want a hip strap or would you prefer it on your back?"

I grin and replied. "Back strap."

She grabbed a certain sized strap and showed me how to clip it on. After properly adjusting it I placed it on my back at an angle that wouldn't let the hood of my jacket get in the way.

"Looks like you're set, don't forget to come back any time and stay out of trouble."

I waved goodbye as I stepped out of the store and headed towards the main walkway. Now at least I have a proper weapon to defend myself with. I stopped mid step as I realized something. I still don't have a clue as to where Revan or Carth are. I've been wasting so much time. I continued walking at a quickened pace to try and make up for lost time.

I passed a couple of Sith troopers who were standing around chatting. I slowed down when I heard what they were discussing.

"Did you hear, apparently a couple of our boys were killed and had there armor stolen. "

"Doesn't surprise me, the thugs on this planet are getting a lot more ballsy."

"I still think we should just-"

I didn't care to listen to the rest of the conversation; I'd heard all I needed to. Looks like Revan works fast, he or she has already stolen the Sith uniforms. At least I've got some sort of direction, but now I've got to get into the Lower City. Great.

There are quite a few reasons why that is going to be a problem, I'm not about to go hunting for Sith that have my armor size and steal it from them. Okay I've got to think of a different way. First I have to find the elevator, which I think is in Upper City North. Wonderful, more walking.

After about 5 minutes I reached the passage that led to the other section of Upper City. These walkways are definitely bigger than they're portrayed in the game. Upon approaching the door I notice two corpses lying not far from me. Right, this was where a couple of thugs were hassling an old man for debt money. I guess Revan took care of them, well that means he at least leans more towards the light side.

I opened the door and went on my way; I don't have time to waste. It wasn't too long before I reached Upper City North. It was pretty similar to the south side. Of course the elevator is on the other end of this walkway, figures.

As I walk I can't help but admire the beauty of this city. Maybe some of the people on it aren't so great, but the planet itself is wonderful. Such a shame that it won't last for much longer. Oh well, I can't keep thinking about it when there's nothing that can be done.

If I thought people were staring before, now I'm really getting some looks. Not only am I dressed funny, but now I have a weapon strapped to my back. Alright just keep walking and don't make eye contact.

"What's thish planet coming to huh? [hic] Shlummies walking around the Upper City!"

Oh not these guys. I turned my head to see three men dressed in green robes, just like in the game.

"Shouldn't you go back to the Lower Cities where you belong Shlummie?"

One of the more aggressive ones stepped forward.

"Yeah like he said, these shtreets are for Upper City citizens! [hic] You better get out of our way if you know what's good for you!"

If I remember correctly, saying the wrong thing would goad these guys to attack you in the game. It'd be best to avoid this confrontation all together. I'm not looking for another fight, especially when it would be three on one. So I kept on walking, despite their insults.

"That's right Shlummie just keep on walking!"

"Yeah [hic] go back to the Lower City were you belong!"

Their drunken ravings became less noticeable as I got further away. Soon all I could hear was the sound of ships flying overhead and the crazy ranting's of a prejudice old man. Wait that means I'm close to the elevator, finally!

I pushed past a couple of people as I picked up the pace. Pretty soon I came upon a small group gathered around an old man who was preaching utter nonsense about how aliens were a plague that walked among us. I'd love to put this guy in his place but there's really nothing I can do.

I went right by him and around the corner. Sure enough, there was the elevator, as well as the Sith trooper guarding it. I quickly went back behind the corner before he could see me. Okay, first I've got to come up with a plan to get past the guard. Looking over to the crazy old man gave me an idea, maybe not the best but it was an idea.

Here we go. I ran around the corner and headed towards the trooper. He raised his rifle as he saw me coming. I stumbled to a stop and pretended to breathe really hard and look panicked.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

I can't mess this up or I'm basically screwed. Time to play my part.

"T-that old guy who's always out there, I-I heard him talking about republican fugitives and hidden Jedi. I think he might know something."

The trooper looked towards the direction I'd just come from.

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please go get him before he gets away. The sooner you find those stupid fugitives the sooner we can all go on with our lives!"

The trooper looked unsure as well as excited, not that I can really tell with the armor. Apparently the possibility of being the one responsible for finding Bastila was too great of a chance to pass up, because he hastily ran around the corner. I guess the Sith really are as dumb as I thought. Walking over the elevator I found that it had some sort of security device attached to it.

"Give me a break!"

In my anger I lifted my leg and kicked the little metal box with all my might. I guess I expected it to be a bit sturdier, because next thing I knew it was almost completely smashed and hanging off the panel by a couple of wires. It sparked a few times and the elevator doors opened.

I looked around a few times before quickly stepping in and hitting the down button. Something must be looking over me with favor because that was just plain dumb luck. Oh well, I welcome it gladly. Lower City here I come.

Yep. The gritty, gang filled, dangerous Lower City. Here I come, all by myself, no one to help me fight against the possible dozen Vulkar gang members who would slaughter me in a second.

"…Crap."

**A/N**

**Well there you have it, chapter two. I hope you enjoyed reading this and if your feeling generous then please leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

**It's been fun writing this and I can't wait until I get really deep into the plot. So until next time.**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I would blame school, but it's mostly me being lazy.**

**So without further delay. I present to you chapter 3 of my story. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The Wrong Man in the Right Place<p>

Chapter 3: Lower and Under.

I tugged at the bandages on my hand as the elevator shook on its descent. Whatever was in that syringe sure did its job, there was barely any stinging left at all. I kind of wish I had bought another Medpac before I left, no doubt I'll need some later.

The elevator jerked a bit as it came to a halt. The doors opened to reveal quite a site. My mouth hung open slightly as I stepped out. This wasn't exactly what I'd expect to greet me in the Lower City.

There before me were at least a dozen bodies spread across the ground. Sith troopers and Black Vulkars lay everywhere with blaster wounds, sword cuts, and various other marks of death. It was a massacre from the looks of it. There must have been some kind of battle between the two.

I stepped out into the middle of the bodies, looking around I found no living beings. However I did find some loot. A couple of the soldiers had backpacks filled with equipment, and quite a good haul of credits.

As I picked through another pack I stumbled upon some documents. After reading through them I discovered that they were official papers allowing access to the Undercity. Seems as though these guys were on their way to look for the crashed escape pods. Well that's one huge problem solved.

Next to the pack was a silver blaster rifle. Might as well, I don't want to travel the Lower and Undercity with just my machete. Picking it up I found out that these things are actually pretty heavy.

After studying it for a minute or so I found a slot with an energy cell of some sort within it. There were a couple identical looking objects in some of the bags I checked. Well I can't say I'm surprised, but I didn't consider ammo as a factor since that was never an issue in the game.

I emptied out one of the backpacks and stuffed it with all the things I'd looted from the others which included ammo, credits, Medpacs, some other odd items, and a few grenades which I wouldn't touch until someone showed me how to use them. Don't want to blow myself up.

After everything was packed I slipped the backpack on and carefully stepped over the corpses. Then I went on my way. The area wasn't too different from the game so I wouldn't get lost. Although the details are a lot better.

Pieces of debris everywhere, dirt and grime was on everything, flickering lights, and occasional sparking wires hanging from the walls and ceilings. This place was so much different from Upper City, but strangely I felt somewhat safer now. I'm not sure if it's the absence of the Sith or the fact that I'm toting around a rifle, but something's different.

I kept my weapon in hand for the time being. Better safe than sorry. That scene at the elevator only further proved my point. It would be best to take no chances.

I passed the Javyar's Cantina without going in; I'm far enough behind as it is. Not like I need to go in there anyway. The bouncer stared at me as I went by, but otherwise let me be.

Things have actually been easy going for a while now; everything I needed was practically handed to me on a silver platter. The papers, the weapons, credits, getting into the Lower City, everything. I've had far better luck then normally. Although that luck is eventually going to run out, I hope I can find Revan by then.

"_Oh crap_!"

I haven't come up with a plan for convincing them to let me join their party yet. I probably should have considered this more before I got this deep. Oh well, no time like the present.

As I approached the Hidden Beks base I began to formulate a plan. This shouldn't be too hard, just smooth talk my way into this and hope everything goes well. Yeah that ought to work. I hope.

I kept my rifle lowered as I got closer to avoid hostility. There was a woman guarding the door, I vaguely remember her from the game. She saw me coming and gripped her sword with both hands.

"Hold it right there. You can't just walk in here this is the Hidden Bek base. How do I know you not a Vulkar spy?

I dangled the rifle at my side with one arm while I held the other out in a gesture of peace.

"Easy, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just want to talk to Gadon."

She lowered her sword a bit, but still looked unconvinced.

"A lot of people want to talk to Gadon, why should I let you in?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at how her dialog is almost the exact same as in the game. Instead I try my best to be convincing.

"I know the Beks have a lot of enemies right now, but I'm not one of them. In fact I'm here looking for work, you could always use an extra ally."

She thought about for a second before opening the door. "Why not, we do need the help after all. Not like you're going to attack him in the middle of our own base."

Well that was easy enough. Nodding my thanks I strolled into the base with a satisfied grin. This was too easy. Not surprising since I know exactly what to say.

Now I need to play my cards right and not screw this up. Time to put my game face on. Wiping the smirk of my face I approached the second door that would lead into the main section of the base.

I put on as serious as a face that I could manage and opened the door. A few Beks that were patrolling stopped to look at me. I noticed their hands inching towards their blasters.

Lifting my bandaged left hand in a hopefully peaceful manner, I couldn't quite stop the corner of my mouth from lifting into a smirk.

"I come in peace."

Most of them relaxed a little, but they remained wary as I approached the man who was obviously Gadon. There was no mistaking those strange, synthetic eyes. He raised an eyebrow as I got closer. I got within three feet of the desk he stood behind before a loud, commanding voice startled me.

"Hold it right there! What business have you with Gadon?"

I found a blaster being pointed at my head by an angry looking Twi'lek. She was giving me a piercing glare.

Right, _her_. How could I forget the edgy bodyguard? I don't remember her name, but I recall that she was one of my least liked characters from the game. Always jumping to ridiculous conclusions.

"Calm down Zaerdra! Nobody's going to attack me in the middle of my own base. We've already been over this."

She reluctantly lowered her weapon, however she was still giving me a nasty glare. I decided to ignore her altogether and turn my attention to Gadon. He regarded me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that, between the Black Vulkars and the Sith everyone's been on edge lately."

"Don't worry about it, I can't imagine it being easy for you guys."

He shook his head and released an exasperated sigh.

"You got that right, we're short on manpower and the Sith oppression isn't helping one bit. But I'm sure you're not here to listen to my ramblings. Was there something you wanted?"

Time to put my plan into action.

"Yes actually, you see I'm falling on hard times. I've got no job and I'm all on my own with no other way of income. I was hoping that there was some kind of task I could help you with. For a price of course."

Gadon put a hand on his chin while looking me over.

"Well we do need help retrieving an item stolen from us by the Vulkars. However we already sent a group to take care of it and even if you went to join them you wouldn't be able to."

"Why's that?"

I feigned curiosity even though I knew why.

"Well you see, they went into the Undercity and the only way to do that is with official Sith papers. Which we gave to them."

I smirked and reached into my backpack. After a few moments I pulled out the Sith documents I had acquired and held them up.

"You mean like these?"

Gadon seemed shocked, but quickly regained his composure. He took them from my hand and studied them closely.

"Where did you get these?"

"I found them."

I hoped he wouldn't ask for details. If he didn't know I'd just snatched them of a corpse then I might seem more resourceful. It's not like I was lying, I just wasn't giving him the full story.

He seemed somewhat impressed.

"Well these are indeed the correct papers. However."

I frowned. Now what?

"It's stated in hear that these will permit a party of soldiers into the Undercity. It would seem strange if a single person not in Sith Uniform were to possess these. We can alter them in order to allow you access, but it would take time."

Great, just when things are looking up. Well I'll have to think of something. I took the papers from him and stuffed them in my pack.

"Guess I'll just have to wing it."

Gadon looked surprised by my statement.

"What? That's too reckless and dangerous. It could get you killed."

I waved off his concern.

"Don't worry, I can manage to outwit a Sith soldier. They're pretty easy to fool."

My thoughts went to the elevator guard in the Upper city. Hopefully I would be able to pull it off a second time. Yeah, no problem.

"Alright then, the choice is yours. If you do make it past the guard you'll be looking for a pair of people I hired. A man and a woman, I hope you find them. The Undercity is a dangerous place. Good luck."

So Revan is a female. Not really sure what to think of that. Anyway I need to get moving if I ever want to catch up with them. After giving Gadon a farewell I was on my way. I sped into a walk-run as I exited the base, keeping my rifle at a battle ready position.

After a few minutes I saw the elevator that lead to the Undercity. A soldier stood attentive in front of it. On either side of him were half a dozen laser turrets. Ready to fry anything that was registered as an enemy.

I became nervous as I stared at them. I couldn't afford to mess this up. I steeled myself as I approached, holding my rifle at my side. The guard trained his blaster on me.

"What are you doing here, this elevator is of limits."

I kept a calm but stern face as I reach into my pack, doing my best to ignore the turrets which were now aimed at me. Pulling out the papers I held them up.

"I have clearance. I was hired by the Sith to search the wreckage."

The soldier looked unconvinced. He snatched the documents from my hand.

"Why would they send some young punk to do a man's job?"

He began to read them. I could feel sweat roll down the back of my neck as my heartbeat rose. I couldn't let him read too much or I'm in big trouble. Time to bullshit my way out of this, I hope.

"I'm was hired because of my great skills in tracking, however when I signed up they never told me I would be hassled by some elevator guard with too much time on his hands."

The soldier glared at me, or at least I thought was a glare from what I could tell by his body language. This was good, now his attention was on me.

"What's that punk? Now you're just asking for trouble."

I was trying to think of something that would keep this guy from blasting me now that his attention was away from the papers. Then something clicked. I remembered seeing a name of the officer who had approved the papers. His name and rank were stated on there several times.

"Are you telling me I can't go through? I don't think Captain Raddik would be very pleased if I had to report to him my mission wasn't completed. Especially because a grunt soldier defied his orders. What's your name and rank soldier? I want to know who to blame for insubordination."

The soldier seemed taken aback. He quickly handed the papers back to me.

"Uh t-there's no reason for that, I was just making sure you weren't lying. Go on through."

He unlocked the doors and I stepped into the spacious elevator. Pressing the down button I watched as the doors closed, separating me from immediate danger.

I leaned against the wall and let out a shaky breath. That was a close one. I really need to join up with Revan soon. That way I don't have to deal with confrontations like that myself. Also it would be nice to have someone with actual combat training around. It's a wonder I'm not dead.

I inspected my rifle to kill time as the elevator slowly drew closer to its destination. It was then that I realized that I had no clue how this thing really work. Who knows how complicated this could be.

No, no I'm probably overthinking it. How hard could it be right? Just point and shoot, easy enough. Well I would find out eventually I'm sure.

My thoughts were interrupted as the elevator came to shaky stop. The doors opened to reveal a not so pleasant smell. That is possibly the most disgusting smell ever. Well maybe I'm over exaggerating it a bit, but it was still pretty bad. I rearranged my glasses before stepping out.

It was a sad sight to say the least.

Trash and scrap piled everywhere. Some of the piles appeared to be makeshift houses. People dressed in rags huddled around small fires for warmth. Speaking of which it was quite chilly down here, much colder than the Lower City.

People were wandering around, coughing and sniffling. Obviously they were sick, and being shunned from society they had no proper way of getting treated. This was depressing.

"Hey! Another up-worlder!"

A young woman walked quickly over to me. Hm, she seems familiar. Oh I remember now, in the game she greets you after a couple of beggars ask for credits.

"Wow, there are a lot of up-worlders coming through here lately. It's kind of a nice change from our normal day to day lives."

She was nice, but a little obnoxious with her constant talking and questions. Although I really can't blame her, being exiled to this hell hole since birth must be rough. Usually I'd be nice and chat a little, but I can't waste time.

"Excuse me miss, did a man and a woman pass through here recently?"

"Um yes, not too long ago actually."

"Thank you. I'd like to stay and talk but I must get going. I'm on a tight schedule."

The disappointment was evident on her face.

"O-okay um, well goodbye up-worlder."

"Goodbye."

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, especially since she was so polite. However time was of the essence. Besides, this place is going to be rubble in a few days so nothing I do will matter right?

'_No stop thinking about that now's not the time nor the place._'

I cleared those thoughts from my mind and proceeded forward. Past all the poverty and suffering, doing my best not to notice it. Ignorance is bliss right?

After a short walk I arrived at the gates that lead into the perilous parts of the Undercity. Infested with Rakghouls, Sith soldiers, and who knows what else? I took a deep breath as I approached. I've come this far, no backing out now. Not like I have choice.

"Hey hold it right there, it's dangerous beyond these gates."

The man guarding the gate was a member of the village if you could even it that. At least I won't be dealing with the Sith for a while, hopefully. Good thing this guy can't actually stop me.

"I came down is to meet up with a few people. They came through here not long ago."

"Oh, a man and a woman right?"

"Yes."

"Well they saved a member of our village so if you're friends of theirs I wish you luck. I'll open the gate for a short time, please hurry through and be careful out there. It's not safe."

I simply gave a curt nod and waited for the gate to open. Once it did I quickly stepped through. It shut loudly behind me with a metal clang.

I gripped my blaster rifle tightly with both hands. I would have to proceed cautiously and quickly. Revan and Carth have probably joined up with Mission by now, which could mean that they're already headed towards the sewer.

Good thing I remember the general layout of this area. I could probably find it on my own. My best bet was to find the entrance of the sewers and hope they haven't already beat me there. There is however a couple flaws in my strategy. Well more than a couple.

This place was _**huge**__. _Once again the game had nothing on the real deal. The expansive wastes in front of me looked none too comforting either. No doubt Rakghouls were prowling around out there, just waiting to tear me apart. Even if I survived an encounter I'd still have to avoid getting bitten, because then I would be infected and that was not on my to do list.

Guess I'd better stop worrying myself and get a move on. The clock's ticking after all and all I've got is a half-assed plan.

Fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright well that wraps up chapter 3. I hope you liked it and I'll try harder to get chapters out at a faster rate.<strong>

**So until then keep fighting the Good Fight.**

**Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello once again. I know I've been slacking a bit with the updates and I'm trying my best to fix that. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story so far, especially those who have submitted reviews. They mean a lot and are a nice boost of encouragement to get things done.**

**Here's chapter 4, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Wrong Man in the Right Place<p>

Chapter 4: Joining Up

"This Sucks!"

I couldn't hold in my frustration any longer. This place was enormous! I'd been walking for almost half an hour and felt like I was getting nowhere. Not to mention my legs were starting to ache a bit from carrying all my equipment. Come to think of it I really haven't taken a break since I left the apartments. Then again I'm a little strapped for time.

I sighed heavily as I trudged on. The dark, depressing atmosphere of the Undercity did nothing to lift my spirits. Quite the opposite actually. The only sounds besides my footsteps were the occasional distant howl from what was mostly likely a Rakghoul. They still sent shivers down my spine every time I heard them.

I stopped and leaned against one of the massive support pillars scattered throughout the area. A few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt anyone right? After removing my backpack I laid it on the ground and set my rifle next to it. I ran a hand through my hair trying to calm my nerves. It's a habit of mine for whenever I'm agitated or overwhelmed by something. I think this whole situation definitely counts as overwhelming.

My little break was interrupted as I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. I froze and stared ahead. A white creature was wandering around not more than 40 meters away from me, it's characteristics were very much like a humans. A Rakghoul! In a flash I had my rifle gripped tightly in both hands and aimed at the mutated beast.

Luckily it hadn't seemed to notice me yet. I crouched low to avoid giving myself away. I swallowed hard and tried to steady my shaking hands. I've never even been hunting before! There was no way I could sneak around it and it was blocking my path. This is not good.

I stood up and put my shoulder against the pillar for support. Couldn't really afford to miss. Remembering a few tips from when my dad took me target practicing I steadied my breathing and closed one eye. Breathing in and out slowly, I lined the sights up with the Rakghoul as best I could and held my breath.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger, a low growl reached my ears. My heart nearly burst at that very moment. Slowly turning my head to the side I saw another Rakghoul standing only a few meters away. It was tensed and ready to pounce. But despite my fear and the horrible danger I was in. I just couldn't help myself.

"Clever girl."

The sound of my voice apparently broke the dam and the hideous mutant lounged at me. I swung my rifle around and shot, but it sailed harmlessly into the distance as the creature crashed into me. My back slammed against the pillar and I groaned from the impact.

Luck once again was on my side as my rifle had blocked the beast's claws and was now my only means of protection. I pushed with all my might to keep it away from me, but its claws were firmly planted on my rifle and its strength was far superior. It was all I could do to push it back enough to avoid its snapping teeth.

Just as I thought I was done for, its left hand slipped off of the gun and scrapped the wall. The momentum of me pushing and it falling forward proved useful as the butt of my weapon slammed into the Rakghouls throat. It stumbled back coughing and hacking. The sudden disappearance of force from its side registered too late for me as I accidently dropped the rifle and watched it skid a few meters away.

I reached back and pulled my blade from its sheathe. The Rakghoul was still preoccupied with its damaged windpipe. I took advantage of this and charged at it. My machete plunged into the mutant's chest as I let out loud yell. It fell onto its back and coughed up blood with my weapon still lodged in it.

A trampling sound caught my attention and I turned to see the first Rakghoul bounding towards me. I noticed my rifle in front of me and dived for it. My hands grabbed it and I frantically aimed before firing from my prone position.

The Rakghoul dropped with a blast mark adorning the side of its face, it twitched a few times. I got up and fired an extra shot into it. Better safe than sorry.

After a second I realized that my vision was blurry and raised my hand to my face to find my glasses absent. Looking around I quickly spotted and retrieved them. I blew some dirt off the lens before putting them back on. Turning to see that the other mutant was dead as well I let out a breath of relief as I backed up against the pillar.

However the rush of adrenaline still had my senses high enough to notice footsteps coming from around the corner of the pillar. I whirled around and raised my rifle just as something came around the corner. Or should I say someone?

The sight of blue skin and two tentacle-like things caused me to lower my rifle an inch or two and made my eyes widen.

'_Mission? That means I've finally found Revan!'_

However my excitement was short lived as Mission took advantage of me letting my guard down and smacked my rifle from my hands. Then she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to my stomach. I did a mix between a cough and a groan as I fell to my knees and clutched my abdomen. I vaguely realized that my glasses had been knocked off again.

"Oh whoops" Said a voice from above me.

I heard the sound of more footsteps approaching and soon after a male voice followed.

"Mission you can't just go running ahead like tha- who's this?"

I lifted my head and found myself looking at the group of people I'd been searching for this entire time. Mission stood there with a somewhat guilty look on her face, dressed in her default outfit. Carth looked curious and at the same time suspicious. He was also in his usual orange jacket. And last but not least was Revan.

She had dark black hair which was tied back in a ponytail except for a few strands that hung in front of her forehead. Her eyes were a strange light blue, almost cloudy looking. Her skin was pale and her height was probably somewhere around 5'8. I'm not sure if any of the selectable models from the game looked like her, but she didn't look familiar unlike Carth or Mission. She seemed nice enough though, but still held an air of authority.

She offered me a hand, I took it and she help me up. My other hand was still on my stomach, trying and sooth the pain. That's gonna leave a bruise. Revan stepped back and surveyed the area.

"What happened here?"

I cleared my throat. "I was jumped by a couple of Rakghouls. One of them snuck up from behind me."

She looked impressed, as did Carth. He was the next to speak up.

"Well it looks like you handled yourself well enough. If you don't mind me asking, what is someone like you doing in a place like this alone?"

Now I have to be careful and not give anything away.

"I believe I'm looking for you actually. Are you the ones hired by Gadon to retrieve his stolen swoop engine?"

Revan hesitated before replying. "Yes, why do you ask?"

I bent over and retrieved my glasses, cleaning them off with my shirt as I answered. "He hired me to give you some back up. I've been searching for you so I could join. Good thing we ran into each other, I'm not sure how much longer I would've lasted out here."

Carth didn't seem too sure; I could see the suspicion on his face. "Why would you take a job like this all by yourself?"

I thought I might get a few questions from him; the game seemed to have his ever untrusting attitude down.

"I was sort of desperate to make some money." I said simply.

Revan interrupted before he could question me further. "Well it's good to have you on the team. I'm Alora Khaal, this is Carth Onasi, and Mission Vao." She pointed to each as she said their names. "And you are?"

"I'm Trevor, nice to meet all of you."

She nodded. "Likewise, I guess I should fill you in on our situation." She spent a few minutes bringing me up to date on things I already knew, but at least now I had less of a chance at accidentally blurting out something I wasn't supposed to.

Once she was through I gathered all my things and double checked my inventory. After I was positive nothing was missing I gestured to them. "Shall we?"

They nodded and resumed with their mission, one that I was now a part of. Which meant that I was already taking a step in the right direction I think. I was now part of Revan's team for the time being, I just hope it stays that way until . . . Come to think of it I have no clue as to how I'm getting home. I don't even know how I arrived let alone how I'm going to leave. This is something I can't ignore forever.

I was too lost in thought to notice Mission walking next to me until she spoke. "Sorry about kicking you back there."

"Huh?" I turned my attention to her as we walked side by side behind Revan and Carth.

"My instincts just sort of kicked in when I saw your gun pointed at me and I lashed out. My mistake." She apologized.

I waved it off. "No problem, I'm just glad I didn't shoot. That would have been horrible."

She smiled a little. "Well you didn't so we're cool. By the way there was something I wanted to ask. What's with the weird visor? It looks a little . . ." She paused as if looking for the right word. "Plain.

I pulled my glasses off and tried to clean them the best I could. "They're a bit primitive compared to others, but they improve my eye sight. I don't have the best vision."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just go to a doctor and get your eyes fixed? It's pretty cheap."

I shrugged and put the glasses back on, my vision improved instantly. "I guess I just prefer it this way. Besides I like them." She still looked confused but dropped the subject.

We continued to talk for a while, she usually asked questions. None that was too personal so I didn't have to come up with too many lies. She sure did talk a lot. I guess she never got a chance to talk with anyone near her own age in the Lower City. I think she was 14 in the game. Only a few years younger than me.

Our journey eventually brought us to a rusted gate that I assumed led to the sewers. We all stopped and Alora turned to face Mission.

"These are the sewers right?" Mission confirmed it with a nod. "Good. Everyone be ready and stay alert, no doubt the sewers are extremely dangerous." She pressed a panel next to the gate which caused it to slide open.

The smell that came out was none too pleasant. I voiced my thoughts. "And I thought the refugee camp smelled bad." I grimaced.

Beyond the gate was an old ladder that led down. Alora went first, followed by Carth, then Mission. I was the last to climb down. The metal bars creaked and moaned with each movement. This made me feel uneasy and I was happy when I finally reached the bottom. Everyone else had their weapons drawn so I did the same.

I surveyed the group as I pulled out my rifle. Alora was duel wielding two vibroswords; it takes some skill to do that properly. Carth had a pair of blasters. Mission had a single blaster. I made sure the safety was off on my weapon and fell into step behind the others as we moved out.

It's as though the lower I went the worse it got. The sewers were even worse than the Undercity. Everything was rusted and looked as though it would fall apart at any time. Water leaked and dripped from everywhere, some had already gotten on my clothes. I nearly gagged from the stench. It was also colder because of all the metal and water.

I zipped up my vest but left the hood off. I needed to stay sharp; my run in with the Rodian thugs and Rakghouls taught me that. We all trudged along with our weapons at the ready. The long metal hallway we were traveling through ended at a large door. Alora motioned for me to open it since I was close by and her hands were full.

I approached it and looked for the button that would open it. I barely saw the faded markings but managed to find the right one. I pressed it and waited for the no doubt ancient door creaked open. Leaving me standing right in front of a 7 foot tall Gamorrean. It let out a pig like squeal as it raised a large axe and swung at me.

I narrowly dodged its swing and slipped underneath his arm. I found myself behind him and raised my rifle to fire. I was stopped however as I heard another squeal from beside me. I turned to see another of the ugly creatures racing towards me. It was also armed with an axe, which it swung viciously in my direction. The breeze from it was felt on my face as I flung myself out of the way.

I crashed into a railing that I hadn't noticed till now. Taking a second to look around I noticed that the room was a huge circle shaped structure with a seemingly endless pit in the middle. A column of water was pouring down the middle. I realized that my adversary had gotten its axe stuck in the railing I had been standing by only seconds ago. It had actually swung so hard the metal railing was bent and partially cut, with the weapon wedged in it.

I took this opportunity to fire upon my opponent. A few shots from close range and my enemy fell. I turned towards the others to find that my companions had made short work of the first Gamorrean. Before I had the chance to relax more squeals alerted us of other attackers. Two more came charging at us from the other side of the pit. They didn't run very fast and it took them a few seconds to get around to us, but that's all we needed.

A hail of blaster fire met the Gamorreans before they could reach us. Our combined fire power was enough to kill both of them. Good thing too, I'd hate to fight one of those in melee combat. That would not go in my favor.

After I was sure there were no more enemies I turned back to the others. Alora had switched here blades for a pair of blasters. Looks like we were all wielding blasters at the moment. I guess the strategy of making it rain lasers on our enemies was good enough. Hopefully that would work.

Carth turned to me and spoke. "You did good back there kid. You ever been in combat before?"

I ignored the kid thing and answered. "Besides recently, no I haven't." I walked over to a dead Gamorrean and nudged it with my foot. "Guess I'm just lucky."

Mission looked at the creature with distaste and anger. "Gamorreans, these are part of the slavers that took Zaalbar."

Alora spoke. "We should hurry then; their camp can't be too far away."

We all agreed and moved on. I gave one last look down the pit; the bottom wasn't visible from where I was standing. Metal pipes ran all throughout it. At least there was a chance of surviving if you fell and were lucky enough to land on a pipe. Not that I had any plans for that.

There were two other doors in the area besides the one we came out of. Since the door on the right was closer we tried it first. I made sure to remain in the back of the group this time; someone else could open the doors from now on. After it slid apart we marched in and found glowing purple shield to our right, with a control panel just opposite of it.

Alora inspected it. "Is this the way to the Vulkar base?" She asked. Mission responded. "Yeah this leads to the upper sewers where their back entrance to the base is located, but we have to find Big Z first!" She left pretty much no room for argument.

Alora consented and we proceeded instead through another door that was straight ahead. It opened to reveal a Rakghoul sitting in the middle of a room gnawing on a skeletal corpse. The sight made me feel a bit queasy, but I lifted my rifle and took aim. It barely had time to notice us before we scorched it with blaster fire.

It fell dead in no time; its body was charred black in most places. I frowned deeply and covered my nose with my sleeve in an attempt to fight of the smell of burnt skin. We moved past it and the other corpse. There were yet again two doors. We chose the left and continued our search for the missing wookie.

We must be getting close; it didn't take too long to find him in the game. Then again certain things were different here. The Undercity was much larger than the game had portrayed. Who's to say the sewers won't be the same.

There were a few doors in the long hallway we were in. Opening one that was immediately to our left we found a rotting corpse and a rusted droid. Seeing that there was nothing of use there we continued. I found myself somewhat in front of the group. We walked up a slope and found another door to our right. I reached to open it; however I spotted a Gamorrean patrol up ahead. Everyone else noticed too and we all readied our weapons.

Just as I pulled the trigger the door to my right slid open and I yet again found myself within touching proximity of a Gamorrean. It made an ear splitting squeal as it raised its axe and brought it down. I did my best to dodge, but its weapon caught my rifle and ripped it from my hands. I was unharmed for the most part, save for a small cut on my left forearm.

I reacted by bringing my fist into its nose. It let out another squeal and stumbled backwards a foot or two. It dropped its axe to cup its hands over its nose. I grabbed the handle of the huge axe and lifted above my head. The Gamorrean realized its mistake too late as I brought the weapon down on its shoulder. It gave a final pain filled squeal before falling on its back with the axe embedded in it.

That's when I noticed three more of its pals were only a half a dozen meters behind him. I scooped my rifle of the ground, aimed, and fired. Only then did I notice that it had been a lot more damaged than I originally thought. There was a huge gash in the middle and it was horribly dented. Probably not safe to fire. Too bad I had already pulled the trigger.

I was right to think it was unstable. Instead of firing it began to glow red near the power cell and the metal heated up. I panicked and threw it away. I just so happen to throw it in the direction of the Gamoreans. The one on the right caught it and fumbled with the hot device. Before he had a chance to be rid of it the rifle did something I was only half expecting. It exploded.

I covered my eyes as a bright light enveloped the room. After it dimmed down I saw that the Gamorrean holding my rifle was fried to a crisp. It laid motionless on the ground as smoke trailed from its body. The one the very left was mostly unharmed. The one in the middle was still standing, and boy did he look pissed. Half his face was burned as well as his arm and leg. Then I realized that his clothing was slightly different than the rest. Which meant that I just angered the leader of the slavers.

It let out a frighteningly ferocious squeal and charged me with its axe drawn. I fumbled to get my machete from its sheath. He was already on me before I had it halfway out. I cringed as he brought his axe towards my head, ready to split it open like a melon. However the blow didn't come. I heard the loud clang of metal clashing with metal. Looking up I saw that Alora had caught the axe between her two vibroswords.

She pushed the Gamorreans weapon away causing it to stumble back. She raced after it and dealt of flurry of blows before it recovered. Within seconds the large beast was dead. Alora easily dispatched the other foe whose fighting looked so clumsy and pathetic compared to her graceful movements. It was impressive.

Opposite of the door we entered through another opened and revealed another pair of enemies. They were quickly mowed down by Carth and Mission's blaster fire. They must have taken care of the patrol already. Now that all the Gamorreans were dealt with I took a few moments to slow my heart rate.

"That was intense." I stated shakily. I put my hands on my knees and released a sigh of relief. Alora sheathed her swords and patted me on the back. "You did just fine."

Mission walked up to a door near the corner of the room. "Hm, look at this. This is one of those old style manual locks. No computer codes or nothing. The sewers is the only place you'd see one of these on Taris. You can't use conventional security spikes on these old locks, but don't worry. I've come across them before; I've rigged up a little device that should do the trick."

She pulled out an odd looking contraption and stuck it into an open slot on the door. After a few twists she pulled it out and pressed the button. The door slid open without a problem. Inside was a dark room, an awful smell came out. In the back corner a large furry object shuffled forward and stumbled through the doorway.

There stood Zaalbar, he was at least 8 foot. He also looked as though he'd seen better days. It must have been horrible being held capture by Gamorrean slavers; I can't imagine they were very hospitable. And boy the game wasn't kidding when they talked about the smell. It was like wet dog but worse.

The wookie said something in his native tongue to Mission, it all sounded like growls to me. I guess it was a greeting because Mission responded with. "I'm glad to see you too Big Z; you didn't think I'd forget about you? Mission and Zaalbar together forever."

Zaalbar let out a few more growls. I could only guess what he was saying from my memory of the game. Maybe there was some sort of translator I could get.

Mission answered with. "These are my new friends big Z, without them I never would have gotten you out."

Alora step forward and said. "Good to meet you Zaalbar. I'm Alora."

The next few minutes carried on with Zaalbar swearing a life debt to Alora. She was surprised, but was honored to except. I stood back and watched it all transpire. Things going smoothly. I managed to join Rev- Alora's crew, we rescued Zaalbar without too much trouble, and now we were going to head to the Vulkar base to retrieve the prototype engine.

I smiled a little at the thought. Everything was moving along nicely and I wasn't dead. I caught part of Mission's conversation that made me have doubts about that last thought.

"I just hope the rancor monster isn't still there."

Right, rancor monster . . . Well shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you for reading another chapter. I enjoy this hobby quite a bit when I actually get around to it. Rest assured that chapter 5 is already in the works and will be out soon.**

**Thank you once again and please review.**

**Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Surprise! Bet you weren't expected another update so soon. Well I guess I had an extra bit of inspiration and didn't want to stop writing. So here you are. Also I'd like to thank everyone for the surprisingly large amount of attention and feedback I got in such a short time. Thank you very much.**

**Here's chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>The Wrong Man in the Right Place<p>

Chapter 5: Black Vulkar Base

After retrieving Zaalbar's possessions we back tracked to the force shield. I felt kind of defenseless without my rifle. Now all I had was my machete and a couple of grenades which I was still hesitant to even touch. I'd just have to avoid fights until I got a new weapon.

Currently everyone was standing around the force shield control panel while Mission typed away on it and explaining how to open it. "You won't be able to get that computer to lower the energy shields unless you know the proper codes. Lucky for you I've got them. I picked them off the pocket of a Black Vulkar who had a little too much to drink in the cantina one night. Here, let me get that energy field down for you."

After she entered the codes the energy field flickered before fading away. Well this is it, upper sewers. There's sure to be plenty of enemies to fight, including the rancor. What a time to lose my rifle. At least now I have everyone to watch my back. Especially now that Zaalbar was here. Unlike the game there isn't a limit on how many party members can be there.

So with the barrier removed we were on our way. Luckily the Upper sewers weren't actually up, so no more ladders. Just a couple of doors and we were there. It was basically the same design. The final door opened into another circle room with a pit in the middle. Spread around the edge were a couple of groups of Gamorreans and Rakghouls fighting. We decided to wait it out and not jump into the fray.

It didn't take long for the Rakghouls to cream the Gamorreans, they had them outnumbered. Their attention soon turned to us. Alora and Zaalbar attacked with melee weapons while Mission and Carth used blasters. I just kind of stood near the back of the group with my machete drawn. There wasn't much I could do, I'd either get in the way or accidently hurt someone if I joined the fight. Besides they had it covered. The fight didn't last longer than thirty seconds.

We pretty much followed that formula as we traversed through the dilapidated bowels of the sewers. It wasn't long before we found ourselves standing in a sloped hallway. There was a severed arm near the door at the end. The arm was holding a datapad and had a few vials scattered around it. On the other side of the door was a rancor.

I swallowed dryly as Alora gingerly took the datapad and the vials from the severed limb. After giving it a read she told us her plan to take care of the rancor. I remembered doing this in the game. She was going to sneak over to the pile of bones and bodies in the center of the room. Then she'd place a grenade and whatever was in the vials on a corpse. The rancor would eat the corpse and boom; the grenade would kill it internally.

She opened the door and we all peaked out. The room was huge in width and height. On the side farthest from us stood the rancor with its back to us. The beast was enormous! It was nearly 10 meters tall. Seeing it in the game was scary enough, seeing it in person sent a shiver down my spine.

I was so fixated on it that I almost missed seeing Alora quietly move to the bone pile. She tiptoed around the bones and put the grenade as well as the "Synthesized Odor" from the vial on the corpse. She stood silently and stepped away from it. Unfortunately her foot slipped on a bone and she nearly fell. She managed to stop herself, but her feet had shuffled a few bones when she regained balance. We all held our breath.

The rancor's head shot up at the sound and it turned around. It let out a roar that made the floor vibrate and then it charged at Alora. She sprinted for the doorway we were standing in, but the terrifying monster moved too quickly and she was forced to turn around to avoid being stepped on.

I felt as though I was gonna have a heart attack. As I watched a horrifying game of cat and mouse begin that could only end in one way. Everyone was shouting and shooting at the rancor, but it was too focused on its potential meal to hear us and its skin was too hard to damage with small blasters. Things were looking grim.

I was nearly bouncing up and down as adrenaline began to pump through my veins. "Fuck it!" I yelled as I through my backpack down and dug through it. Everyone looked at me and Mission asked. "What are you doing?"

My hand closed around a frag grenade and I stood up. "Something really stupid." I ran past them and out into the open. I vaguely heard some shout "Are you crazy, get back here!" but there was no way I'd turn back now.

Alora had been cornered by the rancor and it was closing in on her. I found a button on the spherical grenade and pushed it, causing it to light up and make a priming sound. Then I reared back and shouted "Eat this!" before throwing it with all my might. Joints in my spine and shoulders popped as my body twisted with the throw.

The grenade bounced off the rancor's head and rolled down its back before landing on the ground by its foot. The fragmented grenade exploded and sent shrapnel flying in all directions. I felt something hit my left shoulder but ignored it as I watched the rancor roar angrily and turned away from Alora. Now its attention was off of her, only problem was that it was glaring down at me with its beady eyes.

"Oh shit." I mumbled. I looked in Alora's direction. She was staring at me incredulously, but she looked relieved at the same time. "Run!" I shouted before taking off in the direction of the Black Vulkar base.

Now I may not be the most athletic guy ever and that's an understatement, but I could move pretty quickly for a short amount of time. I could feel my heart beating inside my chest as I approached the Vulkar base door. It was closed unfortunately. The ground shook with each step the rancor took and I could hear it getting closer, but I didn't dare look back. I made a final burst of speed as I reached the door and slammed into it.

Without pausing I smashed the button and dived in before it was even completely open. I glanced back and saw a giant claw reaching in I dropped to the ground. I felt it graze me, but luckily I wasn't harmed. I rolled out from under it and braced myself against a wall.

I hadn't noticed the pair of guards at the end of the hall until now. One had been cut almost in half by a claw that had smashed him into a wall. The other had his foot caught between the rancor's claws and was currently being dragged out screaming in terror. The guard grabbed the edge of the doorway in a last attempt to escape, only a few feet away from me.

I stared at him in shock for a second before noticing a pair of grenades strapped to his belt. I push myself off the wall and scrambled over to him. I quickly pressed the buttons on the grenades and jumped back, mouthing a quick sorry to the guard. He noticed the now active grenades attached to his belt and reached a hand for them, momentarily forgetting to hang on.

He realized his mistake too late and screamed as the rancor lifted him above its mouth and dropped him in. It chewed a few times before swallowing. A few seconds later a pair of suppressed explosions sounded off and the rancor shook violently. It opened its mouth to release a roar, but all that came out was a horrible gurgling sound. It staggered a little before falling on its stomach, dead. Blood and smoke poured from its mouth. It had landed so that its head was facing me; its dead stare gave me chills.

I leaned on the wall behind me and slid down, I shakily breathed out. That was the most insane thing I have ever even heard of, let alone be responsible for. It wasn't long before Alora and the rest of the team showed up. They stepped carefully around the rancor and hurried over to me. I lazily waved at them. "Hey."

They seemed relieved for the most part, also amazed. They probably thought that I was rancor chow. Alora looked at me sternly and somewhat angry. "That was the most reckless and stupid thing I've ever seen!" But then she smiled. "It was also the bravest thing I've ever seen, thank you." I smiled but waved it off, I was feeling a bit drained. Alora's look changed from happy to worry in an instant. "You're hurt!"

"Huh?" I followed her gaze and found a piece of metal of metal jutting out of my left shoulder, my shirt around the area was cut and blood stained. Only now did I notice the pain as the adrenaline wore off and I became aware of it. It stung, but as long as I didn't touch it I'd be fine. Too bad I still needed to pull it out.

Alora had retrieved a medpac and opened it up. She pulled out a syringe and stuck it in my arm near the wound. I felt the blissful numbness envelop the immediate area around it. Alora grabbed hold of the metal shard and yanked it out. I flinched a little but the medicine dulled the pain mostly. Next she pulled out some gauze and folded it into a square. She put it over the cut and used some medical tape to keep it in place. After packing the rest of the medpac up and putting it away she helped me to my feet.

"You alright now?" I nodded and thanked her for the help. Carth pat me on my good shoulder. "That was a hell of a show out there, but for your sake try not to make a habit out of it." I chuckled lightly. "Trust me, I'll try my best not to." He chuckled as well and walked away to inspect the elevator that led into the base, Alora did the same.

Mission handed me my backpack. "Me and Big Z thought you were dead for sure, guess we were wrong." She said playfully. I laughed lightly. "It'll take more than a rancor to kill me." She smirked and said. "Maybe, but you still got your butt kicked by me."

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the elevator. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all." I paused to bend over and pick up a blaster that had been dropped by one of the guards.

It was a heavy blaster pistol; I always liked them better than the regular kind in the game. It just looked cooler in my opinion, also it seemed like it would be easier to aim with. I didn't have a holster for it so I just kept it in my hand. At least I had a blaster again. We all piled into the small elevator and waited patiently as it slowly ascended.

After a few minutes of quite peace the elevator arrived at its destination and the doors opened. We all stepped out and took deep breathes, it was crowded in there. A quick look around and I discovered that we were in a small hallway with crates lined against the walls. We moved down the hall and everyone drew their weapons. Learning from my mistakes I nodded to everyone before opening the door and instantly dived behind the doorway with my blaster aimed.

There was nothing there, everyone moved through and checked the area. We were in another hallway, but this one was much bigger and had a lot of doors. We moved as a group and opened the first door on the right. Inside was a deactivated droid, it stood near the wall in a slumped position. Alora immediately approached it and pulled out some odd looking parts.

"I should be able to reactivate this droid and reprogram it so it's on our side." She busily started working on it. No one objected so we just guarded the door until she was done. The droid stood straight now, it marched out of the room and engaged in patrol mode.

I watched it go with a raised eyebrow, then I turned to everyone else. "Should we uh, follow it?" They nodded and we jogged to catch up with it.

The droid turned out to be a big help. We got into a few skirmishes, but the combined force of our group and the battle droid demolished anyone we fought. Still no luck with finding the prototype engine though. Of course I knew we wouldn't find it in this part of the base, but I couldn't say anything. Eventually we came across a waitress in the kitchen. After Alora asked her a few questions she let her go and the waitress took off. I took the opportunity to wash my glasses of in a sink. They were filthy and it was starting to obscure my vision rather than improve it.

Now that we had a heading we could get a move on. After leaving the kitchen we came into a big room with a small structure in the middle. There was a door there, guarded by two sentry droids as well as a few Vulkars in the area. Blaster fire flew through the air and it became a warzone. However the "war" didn't last more than a minute. We won of course.

It turned out that the door they were guarding just so happened to be the Black Vulkars armory. It wasn't very big, but there were a lot of weapons. Everyone began restocking on ammo and searching for better weapons or armor. I didn't want to put any pressure on my shoulder yet so instead I found some ammo for my blaster as well as a holster and gear belt.

I had everything situated and was about to leave the room, but then something caught my eye. It was an odd looking weapon compared to the other blasters I've seen. It had a big barrel and a strap attached to it. It was a grey color except for the handle which was made of wood. I picked it up and looked for a place to insert an energy cell, but found none. Eventually I found a button at the top of the gun, directly above the trigger and near the start of the barrel. I pressed it and the barrel fell forward to reveal a slot that looked like it took a huge energy cell. Sure enough there were about half a dozen big energy shells that looked like they would fit sitting in a box where I found the gun.

That's when I realized what it was. It was a grenade launcher of some sort. It looked kind of like the one for the second Terminator movie. I picked one of the shells up and slid it into the gun, then I swung it up which caused it to click shut. I could feel it hum with energy as it powered up. After making sure the safety was on I swung the strap over my shoulder and stuffed the remaining shells in my jacket pockets.

I stepped out of the room to find everyone waiting for me. Carth raised an eyebrow I the gun strap on my back. I shrugged and said. "New toy." He didn't question it further and we all followed Alora. Not far from the armory was a security door, it didn't take long for mission to pick the lock. The door opened and a Twi'lek holding a sword charged at us. If I remember correctly this was one of the original Vulkars who was in the gang before it came under new management.

The Vulkar swung at Alora, but she deflected his attack with ease. She was about to deliver a finishing blow, but then her opponent dropped his blade and raised his hands. He spoke in his native language which was lost on me, but Alora understood him. Also I remembered this conversation from the game; he was basically saying that he hated what the Black Vulkars had become. Alora grilled him for answers before letting him go, then she relayed the information to us.

"We need a pass card to get to the garage where the engine is stored, but only lieutenants carry them. So either we shut down the turrets or we find a lieutenant and take their pass card." We followed her over to a security panel near the arsenal and watched as she typed commands into it. After a few moments footage from a surveillance camera showed up. She pointed to the screen. "It looks like there's a group of Vulkars in the barracks, with some computer spikes I can override the power conduit and take them all out." And she did just that. On the screen we saw an explosion followed by electricity shooting throughout the room, in a matter of seconds everyone was dead.

She logged out of the terminal and we marched towards the barracks. Inside there were bodies lying all over the place, fried from the electricity. It was a little concerning how accustom to death I was becoming. I had seen dozens of living people and creatures die today, I even killed some of them. Shaking the thoughts from my mind I busied myself with looting the corpses. One of them had to have a pass card. Sure enough Mission found one and handed it to Alora. After confirming that it was what we were looking for we left the room. I was glad to get away from the carnage.

It took a bit of searching, but eventually we found the right path. There was a small security panel in front of the door. Alora inserted the pass card and typed in a few commands. Then she approached the door and opened it. I tensed as I spotted the turrets at the end of the hall. I was waiting to see if they would fire at us, but the pass card did its trick and we were able to pass by safely.

Another elevator awaited us and we all crammed inside. I guess now I can see the advantage to only traveling with three people. It would save me the trouble of being packed into a small room filled with people who had been crawling around in a sewer for the past hour. Especially since I'm right next to Zaalbar. Thankfully the trip wasn't nearly as long as our previous elevator ride.

It stopped and everyone gladly stepped out. The garage of the Black Vulkar base was just that, a garage. Swoop bikes hovered idly in a row in the center. Tools were scattered around the area and it smelled like fuel. It was an improvement from the sewers at least.

We cautiously searched the garage for anything that looked like a prototype engine. There was only a single droid guarding the area and we quickly took care of it. After confirming that the engine wasn't in this part of the garage we headed towards a different section. Apparently someone heard us because three Vulkars emerged from a hallway in the corner of the garage. They were easy enough to defeat.

We decided to search the way the Vulkars had come from first. Around the corner of the hallway were a couple of doors, inside the first were a pair of gang members. They were unarmed, but they still attacked us. It didn't go well for them. The other door led to the Garage Head's office. On his desk was a key card. Alora pocketed it just in case.

Next to the desk was a security panel. Alora hacked into it and checked the cameras. In the main garage area we just came from we could see four Vulkars were now looking for us no doubt. Alora smirked and pulled out some computer spikes. After inserting them into the computer she typed a few commands and an alarm on one of the swoop bikes started to sound. All the Vulkars ran over to it and stared in confusion. Just as one of them reached to turn it off, all the bikes exploded. Alora had overridden the bikes engines. Well that's another four enemies down.

After logging out we headed back from the way we came. There was another hallway leading away from the main part of the garage. It must have been where those other gang members came from. Since it was the only place left to search we headed there next. A pair of guards awaited us, they were down in seconds. Our group was a force to be reckoned with.

After disabling a few mines we found ourselves at a split path. According to the game we would find the prototype engine down the left path, as well as a group of deadly Vulkars. They were a pain to kill in the game, but then again you could only have three people in your party. The combined force of everyone in our group would easily defeat them.

Alora looked both ways before turning to us. "Alright we'll split up here; it'll make finding the prototype engine easier." I frowned deeply. That wasn't good. She pointed to the left. "Carth and I will search this way, the three of you take the other way." I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Uh, wouldn't it be better to stick together? What if you run into trouble and it's just the two of you?" Carth waved off my concerns. "Don't worry kid we can handle ourselves." Then the two of them walked down the left path before I could argue more.

Mission tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to her. "Don't worry they'll be fine, they're soldiers remember." I shook my head and reluctantly followed her and Zaalbar in the opposite direction. I looked back to see Carth and Alora nearing the end of the hall. I muttered. "I got a bad feeling about this.

The sound of a door opening in front of me got my attention and I noticed that my other two teammates had had started the party without me. Inside the room was a single unarmed gang member he went to attack us but was brought down by a single shot from Mission's blaster. There room had a single swoop bike in it. Mission and Zaalbar began to search the room. I needed to hurry this up.

"You guys keep looking here; I'll check the next room." I told them. They looked unsure, but shrugged and continued searching.

I backed out of the room and quickly walked to the other door. Opening it I found two Vulkars working on a swoop bike. One of them grabbed a sword when he saw me. I lifted my blaster pistol and fired, he fell backwards with a scorched hole in his head. The other was unarmed and charged me. I fired another shot and sidestepped as his body fell forward. No need to search the room. So I ran back to Mission and Zaalbar.

I tried to hide the worry in my voice and remain calm as I spoke to them. "The other room was empty, just a few Vulkars. Let's see if the others found anything." I wasn't doing a very good job. I walked quickly with the others trailing behind me. Running would cause suspicion so I'd just have to hope we weren't too late.

There were two doors on the left side of the hallway that Alora and Carth had gone down. The farthest led directly to the room with the engine. The closest led into a smaller room. I entered the first door and found another door at the end of the room. On the other side were no doubt Alora and Carth. From how quiet it was I hoped that the fight hadn't started yet. The alternative to that would be that it already happened and our other teammates were probably dead.

I placed my ear to the door and listened. From the other side I could hear voices. One of them was Alora's, the others sounded like Twi'leks. Good, the fight hadn't begun yet. Though by the sound of it things were getting pretty heated, which meant a fight was sure to ensure. At least Alora hadn't decided to work for the Black Vulkars. Glad she at least leans more towards the light side.

Well, time to make my entrance. I pulled my brand new grenade launcher off my back and turned to my teammates. "Get ready for a fight." They nodded and Mission pressed a button on something on her wrist. A light purple shield encased her body. I frowned slightly at the fact that I didn't have one of those. Shaking my head I cleared those thoughts from my head and leaned my weapon on my shoulder with one hand while I opened the door. It slid open and I stepped forward.

To my left were a pair of Twi'leks, one male and one female. Behind them were a small group of Vulkar thugs. To my right were Alora and Carth. Everyone seemed surprised by my entry, and that's just what I wanted. With the best Scarface accent I could muster I gripped my grenade launcher tightly and yelled. "Say 'ello to my little friend!" I aimed at the Twi'leks and squeezed the trigger. The kick wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. That being I was half expecting it to knock me off my feet. However the result was more than I could have hoped for.

A glowing bullet shaped grenade shot from my weapon and slammed into the nearest Twi'lek and exploded on impact. Her armor did nothing to protect her and her body was flung with great force into the other Twi'lek. He was crushed between her body and the wall behind him. Various bones in his body shattered and he left a slight imprint on the wall. The rest of the Vulkars had been stunned by what had just happened and were delayed in a response attack. That delay gave the rest of my teammates ample time to take them out. Everyone fired their blasters and the remaining Vulkars dropped.

The smoke cleared and the fight was over. We had won. I pushed my glasses up a little bit and surveyed the damage. Our side had emerged without so much as a scratch, while the enemy side was completely demolished. Carth shook his head at me. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" I coughed and waved a bit of smoke out of my face before responding. "I surprise even myself sometimes."

I looked to Alora. "Still think it was a good idea to split up?" I asked jokingly. She smile and said. "We could've handled ourselves, but thanks anyways." She walked around the corner of the room and spotted an active mine in the back, with something placed behind it. She waved us over. "I think I found what we've been looking for."

She disabled the mine and hefted up the prototype engine. It wasn't very big for an engine. She stuffed into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she turned to us. "Let's get the hell out of here before more Vulkars show up." We were all in agreement.

A little walking and a short elevator ride later we found ourselves back in the main part of the Black Vulkars base. I almost jumped with joy when I remembered that the front entrance in the base led directly to the Lower City. That meant we didn't have to go back through the sewers or the Undercity. Everyone else looked just as relieved as me. Before long we were back in the Lower Cities. I never thought I'd be so happy to see the run down, trash filled, gang inhabited streets of lower Taris.

Yet there I was, enjoying the less then fresh air around me. I hadn't really been able to relax in the Black Vulkar base because of the constant fighting. Now I could finally walk at a leisurely pace without worrying about a group of blood thirsty attackers jumping out at me every couple of minutes. Sure there were probably a couple of Vulkars wondering around in the Lower City, but nothing too threatening.

I wiped a smudge off my glasses as I best I could with the cleaning rag and placed it back in my pocket. As I did that I remembered to check my other pockets. None of my items were missing, but I did panic a little when I remembered that my phone and realized I had gotten a little wet in the sewers. I pulled it out and pressed the power button, sure enough it flickered on. It didn't look damaged, but the battery was at 80 percent. I turned it off, deciding not to waste its power since I didn't have any way to charge it.

I didn't put it away though. I stared at it as we traveled to the Hidden Bek base. It was one of the few things I had from home. Hard to believe I'd only been here for a day or two. I'm not exactly sure how long it's been, being underground the majority of the time.

Mission noticed that I was staring at it. "That's a weird looking datapad. I've never seen one like it before. What model is it?" She had caught me off guard and I was jerked from my thoughts. Without thinking I said. "Android." Immediately I regretted it. Me and my big mouth. Mission seemed confused. "Android? Never heard of that model before."

I mentally slapped my forehead because of my stupidity. I was already was already jeopardizing my secret. I tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh well the guy I bought it from seemed pretty shady, it's probably not even a real brand." Mission looked thoughtful for a second then shrugged. "If you bought it on Taris then there's a pretty good chance you got ripped off." She dropped the subject and started talking about how she had once been tricked into buying a fake datapad.

I mentally patted myself on the back for covering up my mistake. From now on I had to be more careful about what I said. Especially around Carth, he already has serious trust issues. I let the thought dropped as I turned my attention to Mission who was still rambling on about various things. I just listened quietly and tried to focus on the positive of the situation. We were almost to the Bek base which meant I could finally get some well-deserved rest.

Yeah, that'd be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well there you have it, chapter 5. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and if you feel so inclined as to leave a review I would be much obliged.**

**Up next are the swoop races. My next update won't be out as quickly as this one though. I had a 3 day weekend which is why I had so much time to finish these chapters. However I don't intend on taking too long to get another out.**

**So until next time. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Wrong Man in the Right Place

Chapter 6: Swoop Race

I stood lazily with my shoulders slumped as Alora spoke with Gadon. We had just gotten back from our daring recon mission and I had never felt so tired in my life. Everyone else in the group looked just as worn out, but first thing's first.

"Ah, you have returned. Did you get the prototype?" Gadon's voice was filled with anticipation. Alora pulled out the inquired object and handed it to him. "I've got the accelerator right here." Gadon reached out and took it. "I was beginning to wonder if you would make it. The race is tomorrow and my mechanics need time to install it into our swoop bike."

I drowned out their conversation in favor of listening to the gentle hum of machinery and electronics around me. I already knew what they were going to talk about anyway. Gadon wanted her to race for the Beks because the prototype was unstable and he didn't want to put his riders in danger. A little selfish if you ask me. I mean we just risked our lives to retrieve the stupid thing for him and now he wants one of us to be a test dummy for his prototype accelerator. Alora reluctantly agreed.

Gadon told us we could stay at the base and get some rest. Nobody objected to that. We were led to the barracks; it was unoccupied at the moment so we all claimed a bed and threw our packs down. There was separate room at the end that held a shower. Looking down at my clothes I noticed that they were dirtier than expected. There was grime all over me. Luckily my vest was made of material that wasn't very absorbent so a good rinse and it would be fine. The rest of my clothes however would need some serious washing.

We were brought fresh clothes for the night and offered to clean the ones we were wearing. We gladly accepted after showering and changing. And might I say that a shower has never felt so good before. I left the small washroom in a new set of clothes feeling fresh and rejuvenated, despite the aches and pains. We all got pretty standard Taris clothing; the long sleeved, layered shirts and such. I kept my vest and made sure not to leave anything in the pockets of my other clothes.

After rinsing the layer of filth off my vest I set it by my bed. Looking up I found that everyone else was either lounging around or trying to catch some shut eye. I was about to lay down, but my stomach protested with a loud growl. It dawned on me that I hadn't eaten a thing since I arrived. I stared at the bed in front of me longingly, but another growl courtesy of my stomach told me to get some food first.

With a tired sigh I left the room in search of a cafeteria or something. I asked a passing Bek member where it was. Luckily he spoke English or Basic whatever it was called here. After being given directions I found it in no time. It wasn't much to look at, kind of reminded me of my school cafeteria. I grabbed a tray and got in line. There were some strange things available to eat; I could've sworn I saw something resembling potato salad move. In the end I just grabbed some kind of meat that look liked beef and a few slices of bread.

I was about to sit down when something caught my eye. I walked over to a cart that held an assortment of odd looking drinks. One in particular interested me. "So it does exist." I mused as I poured a cup of what I could only identify as, blue milk. After which I sat down and began munching. The meat was rather good and the blue milk tasted oddly normal, I was expecting it to have some strange, other worldly flavor.

As I tentatively sipped from my beverage someone sat down across from me. Carth was sitting there with a tray in front of him. Everyone else was probably already asleep, but I guess he decided to eat before bed. Not surprising, soldiers always said that meals were important to replenish energy. I wiped my mouth and nodded to him. "Hey." He returned the greeting before digging into his food as well. We ate in silence for a while until Carth set his utensils down and looked me right in the eye. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Oh boy.

I swallowed the food in my mouth. "Alright, ask away."

"What is someone like you really doing here? You told us it was for money, but it seems like there's more to it than that."

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. This was bound to come up sooner or later. Though I'd rather it be later when I've had more time to think of a backstory. "It's a means of survival. Jobs are hard to come by and I need the credits."

Carth still didn't seem convinced. "You don't seem like some street urchin who scrounges around for your next meal." His tone was slightly humorous.

". . . Was that a weight joke?" I asked flatly.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that Mission seems more like the type than you do. What about your family? Can't you ask them for support?"

Ah crap, personal questions already? What should I say?

My hesitance must have been taken the wrong way because Carth seemed to back off. "Oh, I hope I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject."

"Yeah I'd really rather not talk about it. Let's just uh- stay focused on the job at hand." I was really just talking out of my ass because I have no idea how to answer his questions right now. I still needed to form some kind of story.

To my great surprise he nodded and said "I can respect that. Maybe another time then." And with that he finished what little was on his plate and left. I just sat back and chuckled a bit. Wow, can't believe I just got Carth to back off by using his own line against him.

After polishing off my drink I dumped my tray and retreated to the barracks. Everyone was asleep, including Carth. The realization of all that happened today finally hit me full force as my shoulders slumped and my feet dragged. The standard bed felt like heaven as I dropped onto it and drifted off. All thoughts of worry vanished. It felt great to just relax.

Voices. Why are there voices? Why can't I hear what they're saying? I can feel a presence in my mind. It isn't my own; it's someone else's. . . . .

Wait there's another voice.

"-up."

Up? What?

"-et up."

I don't understand.

"Get up!"

My eyes shot open and I bolted up. Everything was blurry. I felt my face and found that my glasses were at an odd angle. I must have fallen asleep with them on.

"About time." I turned to find Mission standing beside my bed looking impatient. "I've been trying to wake you up. Everybody's waiting so get ready." She slung a pack over her shoulder and walked towards the door. "Hurry up!" Once she left I realized I was the only person in the room.

I removed my glasses and rubbed my face. For all the sleep I must have gotten I sure felt tired. After putting them back on I swung my feet off the bed and stood up. A couple of loud pops resulted from it and I stretched to get a few more out. My washed clothes were sitting in a neat pile by my bed. There wasn't time to change so I just stuffed them in my backpack along with my jacket which had dried out. Better not take too long to get ready or I might get left behind.

Almost an hour later I arrived at the swoop track along with everybody else. The place was crowded with all sorts of people. Although most of them seemed too thuggish for my tastes. Then again these were all gang members.

I looked over the area, searching for a certain Jedi prisoner that everyone on this damn planet was so eager to find. After a few moments I spotted her. Bastila. Famous for her special force abilities. Notorious for her snobbish attitude. At least where I come from.

She was being held in a cage, with guards and a collar of some sorts around her neck. They had dressed her in a skimpy slave outfit. Clearly she was out of it. It almost looked as though she was asleep standing up.

Apparently I'd been staring too long; one of the guards gave me a mean warning look. I averted my gaze to avoid trouble. Deciding it best to lay low I found a nice wall to lean against and bide my time. I wasn't going to be of any use when it comes to swoop racing. However in the game a fight broke out after the races, maybe I could be of some use then.

The thought brought my attention to the heavy blaster at my waste. I pulled it from the holster and inspected it. It had powerful recoil, damn thing almost flew out of my hand the first time I used it and half my shots missed. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to adapt, it was pretty similar to guns from my dimension. I slid the power cell out of its chamber and examined it.

At first I couldn't figure out if there was a way to tell how much juice was left in these things, but I think I got it. There's a row of lights on the side of each power cell, as you use it the lights turn off from top to bottom until they're all off which means it's empty. At least that's my assumption. This one had a little over half lit up; maybe I should put a fresh one in.

A tap on my shoulder broke my thoughts. Carth was standing next to me.

"Hey kid do you mind not playing with that thing? You're drawing a lot of attention." Sure enough there were quite a few people eying me suspiciously. I quickly slid the power cell back in and tuck my blaster in its holster. So much for laying low.

"Exactly how much practice have you had with blasters?" I'm guessing he noticed my poor aim while we were in the Vulkars base. "I've used blasters a few times before. I occasionally do some target practice." This was partially true. I've never used a blaster, but I have shot a few pistols and rifles with my dad. I wasn't great but I was decent enough.

"Well you definitely need more practice, maybe when we get some down time I'll show you how it's done." Weapons training with a high ranking soldier from another dimension? There's an opportunity you don't get every day. "Thanks for the offer, maybe I'll take you up on it."

Judging by all the commotion the races were going to start soon. Carth left to go speak with Alora, probably to encourage her. She seemed pretty nervous and honestly I couldn't blame her. She'd be racing an unstable prototype and her skills are sure to be rusty. I'd try to cheer her up if I could find the right words, but I don't think a generic "You can do it." would really help. Besides she'd make it, she has to right?

The announcer's voice was blaring from speakers. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. There were monitor screens that would cover most the race. The concept was basically the same as the game. Racers would go one at a time and try to score the best time. It seemed that Alora was first. It didn't take long for her to get set up.

In the corner of the monitor appeared three different colored lights; red, yellow, and green. Well that seemed easy enough to follow. First the red lit up, then the yellow, and finally the green. And with that Alora took off with shocking force. I guess they're not called speeders for nothing.

It was intense to say the least. She had to navigate through a debris filled track at extreme speeds. The game made it look easy. But this isn't a game. This is reality or so I think. Thankfully she made it through alright and got a pretty good score.

When she returned it was obvious she was shaken. Looked paler than usual, but there was a certain bit of pride and determination in her as well. We all congratulated her as the next racer got ready. The races proceeded without much incident. Alora held the highest scores the whole time. Everything was going smoothly, which didn't bode well in my book.

Surprisingly it was over in little more than an hour. Not that I'm complaining, but that was quick. Everyone gathered around the main area too await the final results. The announcer spoke loudly so everyone could hear. I don't know what he was saying but after he finished all the Beks started cheering and Alora bowed. Then he turned to a guy standing next to him in shiny armor and spoke again. If I recall his name is Brejik; leader of the Black Vulkars.

The guy turned to the crowd held a hand up. "People, here me! Before I present the so called champion of the Beks with their prize there is something you must know: the winning rider cheated!" Oh boy, here we go.

Alora tried to object but he carried on. "Your swoop bike was using a prototype accelerator, clearly an unfair advantage! Because of this Hidden Bek treachery I'm withdrawing the Vulkar's share of the victory prize." The announcer called him on his bullshit. It really was bullshit, but Brejik wouldn't accept that.

Things are really winding up and a fight would surely be breaking out soon. I put my hand near my holster slowly started backing up, trying to get behind the crowd. Once the shit hits the fan I don't want to be in the middle of it. I bumped into something and suddenly there was a hand gripping my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" A Vulkar was behind me and had apparently taken notice of what I was doing.

Brejik's ravings of being unstoppable were cut off by a firm, but calm voice. "I might have something to say about that, Brejik." The guard near Bastila's cage flew through the air and smashed into the bars. The cage then flung open. She casually walked out and picked up the guard's duel bladed weapon.

Brejik was baffled by her escape and I could see that everyone was reaching for their weapons. "What? Impossible! You were restrained by a neural disruptor! How could you have possibly summoned the will to free yourself?" Bastila coldly responded. "You underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind, Brejik. A mistake you won't live to regret."

I turned to the Vulkar with his hand on my shoulder. "Hey." He looked at me with mean eyes and put his hand on his blaster. I clenched my fist. "You ever heard of a meat shield?" The confused look on his face was wiped off by an uppercut to the chin. In the background I heard Brejik yell. "Vulkars to me! Kill this woman! Kill the rider! Kill them all!" And that's when all hell broke loose.

Laser blasts flying all directions, the metal of swords clashing, and the sounds of battle all around. I rapped my arm around the stunned Vulkar's neck and held him in front of me. By the time he realized what happened I had already reached for his blaster, but he was quick to recover. As soon as I had a hold on the grip his hand was right on top of mine. I had planned on using it against him but now I was worried that he'd wrestle it away from me. So for the moment I was doing my damnedest to keep it in the holster. It wasn't easy, but I had the advantage. I might have been able to choke him, except he was trying to pry my arm away from his neck with his other hand.

Then he jolted a few times and the next thing I knew I had about two hundred pounds of dead weight leaning on me. I let him drop to the ground and found three burning holes in his chest. It took me by surprise and I almost caught a blast to the head with my moment of shock. Luckily the shot wasn't meant for me and everyone was too focused on their own battles to notice me yet. Turns out that when I dropped the Vulkar I had kept my hold on his blaster.

I didn't waste any time in finding an enemy to attack. Nearby were two men engaged in sword battle; a Vulkar and a Bek. The Vulkar had his back to me. I raised my borrowed weapon and fired. The blast struck his back. It didn't go through his armor, but it must have hurt. He grunted in pain and stumbled forward, right into the Beks sword. The bladed sliced his neck wide open. The Vulkar fell with one last gurgled cry. The Bek nodded to me before turning to join another comrade in battle. The Vulkars numbers rapidly dwindled. Soon there were only a few left. I tried to join in on some of the fights, but they were over so quickly I never got the chance.

After watching another Vulkar fall I turned just in time to see Brejik cut down a Bek with his sword. Then he saw me and raised his weapon. I pulled my machete from its sheath. It seemed like a butter knife compared to his long sword. He laughed. "You really think you can match my skill with a blade?" To show off he twirled it a few times. I looked at the weapons in my hands. The machete in my left, a blaster in my right. I sighed and answered honestly. "Nope." Then I aimed and fired.

Brejik screamed as the shot burned a hole in his leg. His sword clattered to the floor and him with it, clutching his wound. He shouted at me in a growling, angry voice. "You worthless, cheating scum! Do you know who I am?" He grabbed his sword did his best to stand. After falling a few times he finally managed to keep his balance. "I rule the Undercity!" He started swinging wildly in my direction, but was too far away to hit me. "And one day I'll rule all of Taris." This guy is a lot more delusional than I thought. After a few more swings he fell to his knees. "I am Brejik! Leader of the Black Vulk-"

He never got to finish that sentence. A blade sliced clean through his neck, severing his head from his body. The head rolled right into my feet and I jumped. "Holy shit!" I looked over to see Bastila standing over Brejik's body, her recently used sword in hand and a look of distain on her face. "I couldn't stand another second of his drivel." I stared at his headless, twitching body and could only say one thing.

"What the fuck?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Wrong Man in the Right Place.

Chapter 7: Sith Base

I hastily backed away from the severed head that had just collided with my feet, blood splattering on my shoes. Staring at it reminded me all too well of what kind of situation I was in. I snapped out of my shock and looked around the swoop track turned battlefield to find that the fighting had ceased, mainly due to the fact that all the Vulkars had been killed. Looks like we won.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Carth had appeared next to me and was giving me a wary look. "Uh, y-yeah. Why?" Following his gaze I found that my hands were shaking. I did my best to steady them. "I'm fine. It's just. . ." I looked to Brejik's headless corpse. With all the violence I've seen and done so far I'm surprised that this was getting to me. Most of the other times I was too busy fighting to really notice. I guess I was just caught off guard that the guy ranting at me was suddenly missing a head.

"War is messy and this won't be the last time you see something like this if you stick with us." I turned to Carth, not really wanting to look at the corpse any longer. "Yeah I know. It just surprised me. I'll be fine." He gave me a pat on the shoulder before turning his attention to Bastila, who was currently engaged in conversation with Alora. A heated one by the looks of it.

"We just rescued you; a little gratitude would be nice." It seemed that Bastila's attitude was already getting on someone's nerves. "I believe it was I who did the rescuing. I needed no assistance, but had I not been here Brejik and his men would not have been beaten so easily." Alora was obviously ticked, but Carth stepped in before things got worse. He explained the situation and Bastila seemed a bit relieved to find out they were with the Republic.

A tap on my shoulder drew my attention away from the situation. Mission was standing next to me. "I think you dropped something." She held up a pair of glasses. I felt my face and discovered that I had indeed dropped them. Good thing she noticed, I might not have until later. "Oh, thanks. They must have slipped off in the fight." I returned them to their rightful place atop my nose. "Yeah, you're lucky it didn't get stepped on." After making sure they weren't damaged I turned back to the others.

It seemed Bastila had been brought up to date on everything. Carth turned to the rest of the group and proceeded to introduce us. However when he got to me Bastila gave me an odd look, a very suspicious and confused look. It made me uncomfortable. But she soon regained a neutral look and turned to Alora. "We should find somewhere more safe and private before discussing further matters." Alora nodded in agreement. "There's an apartment in Upper Taris that we've been using as a base." So with everything settled we headed out.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the elevator that would take us up. We all piled in and I occupied a space in the back, leaning against the wall. It was a quiet ride and I felt a lot safer than last time I was in here. Of course now I was surrounded by allies and heading to the surface, the very opposite of last time. The metal box soon came to a halt and the doors opened. Bright sunshine poured through the doorway, I welcomed it gladly. Everyone stepped out before me. After picking up my pack I followed after them. Or I would have had I not been slammed face first against a wall the moment I left the elevator.

I vaguely registered that my glasses had fallen off before a rather angry voice growled at me. "Well look who it is, the liar and vandal. You're under arrest." I turned my head enough to see it was a Sith soldier who had pinned me to the wall. "You've broken quite a few laws. Lying to a Sith officer, breaking Sith property, and entering a restricted area without proper authorization. And all on my watch, you've cost me a lot of trouble." I had forgotten about that.

I considered trying to get out of his hold, but then I noticed that a couple of other soldiers had seen the commotion and were approaching. The one behind me backed up and raised a rifle. "Hands up. Don't make any moves or I will happily blast you." I obliged of course. He then turned to my teammates. "Are you associated with this man?" By this time other soldiers had shown up to provide back-up. The last thing we needed was to get in a fight here. If I recall, the Sith base wasn't far from here. I looked to my allies and subtly shook my head. A few of them were hesitant, but Carth spoke up. "No, he isn't with us. We have the right authorization papers." The Sith soldier seemed skeptical. "I'll be needing to see those, but first." He motioned to the men who had arrived. "Remove his weapons and take him into custody."

They proceeded to do just that and none too gently. Next thing I knew all my equipment had been removed and my hands were cuffed in some strong futuristic bindings. They even took my wallet and phone. I was forced to march towards the Sith base, two guards escorting me. Now that I was on my own again I was really worried. There was nothing my teammates could do, their hands were tied. Metaphorically speaking of course. I'm the one in handcuffs. I hung my head and sighed.

Bad time for a joke.

* * *

><p>Well things certainly could be better right now. Here I stood detained in an electrical cell, separated from my only allies in the entire universe. Not to mention that I am a hell of a long way from home. My cuffs had been removed, but that didn't matter much since I'm now surrounded by some kind of energy field that causes as I recall 'Mild electrical burns.' Which the now red tip of my finger can attest to.<p>

It'd be nice if it had more room though. I could sit on the floor if I kept my limbs close, but standing would be safer. The sound of a door opening broke me from my thoughts as a slender man in an actual uniform entered. He wasn't wearing armor like the soldiers so I could only assume he was of more importance. At first he just stood there looking me over. Then with a quick clearing of the throat he began.

"I'm just going to get this out of the way and say that we know you're not just some petty criminal." Wait. They know I'm not from here? How?

He held up my wallet. "After finding your ID card we searched our database and found nothing. Certain items with you seem unknown; including what appears to be some kind of primitive currency." He tucked it into one of his pockets. "Given that we know little about you and the fact that you had trespassed in a restricted area would lead us to believe that you are a republic spy, no doubt searching for the missing Jedi."

He can't be serious. "What? You don't really think that someone like me could be a spy. Just look at me." I've seen enough spy movies to know that I am in no way qualified for that. This guy was probably just messing with me, trying to get the truth out of me. An accusation of espionage is sure to frighten anybody.

Yet he insisted. "It's true that no one would suspect you of being a threat." Hey. "But that is the point, isn't it?" That may be true, but still.

I would've responded, but he cut me off. "Whatever your true purpose is we know that you were looking for the Jedi. So make it easy on yourself and just tell us what you know." Great. Now I'm being interrogated. "Look, I don't know anything about whoever this Jedi is. I just had some business in the Lower city." The man just shook his head. "I see we'll have to do this the hard way then." He positioned himself next to the cell control panel.

Hard way? I think I know where this is going and I don't like it. "Honestly I don't know anything. I was just doing some work for one of the local gangs." My excuses were lame, but what else could I really say. I wasn't about to rat out my teammates.

Despite what I said he pressed a couple of buttons and the energy field around me brightened a bit. His eyes met mine and there was no mercy to be found inside them. "Last chance before things get ugly. Give us information on the Jedi and any other Republic refugees." I shook my head and tried to reason with him. "Please, I don't-" Then it happened.

Pain. Excruciating pain. I had never felt anything like it. I would have screamed if my body was able to function properly. However the electricity that was coursing throughout my entire system left me helpless. It stopped after mere seconds, but it seemed longer than that. Now on my hands and knees I was panting unsteadily. "Perhaps that loosened your tongue." Now the asshole was mocking me.

I tried to say something, but my thoughts were scrambled and my jaw didn't seem to cooperate. After a few seconds I managed to sputter out a broken response. "I-I d-don't. . . I don't know anyt-" And instantly that horrible shocking feeling returned. I'm pretty sure it lasted twice as long this time, but I couldn't be sure.

My torturer was talking again, but his words didn't register. I just knelt there as I regained control over my mind and body. I heard him the second time though. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know or shall I increase the voltage." Increase?! I was an incoherent mess after two shocks. I don't really know how much more I could possibly take.

I'd like to think that the thought of telling him what he wanted never even crossed my mind. Truthfully though it's all I could think of at the moment. Any thoughts of staying loyal were clouded by the fear of what would happen if I did. I'm not some soldier or mercenary trained to handle these kind of situations. I'm just someone who's lost and in way over his head. I'm not strong. I'm weak.

"I see you're still not ready to talk. Perhaps a little more persuasion is required."

"Wait." My voice was strained and shamefully desperate. "I'll. . . I'll tell you." I'm so pathetic. I was broken so easily and was now going to betray my 'teammates'. "Tell me what?" The man's voice was so smug. He knew he had me. I don't think I could feel any worse than I do now. Aside from the horrendous pain there's also the shame.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"_Don't do it."_

Huh?

A voice. Not my conscience or anything like that, but someone else's. It was like another presence in my mind. I could feel it. No more words were spoken by the voice, but I could feel its influence. Like it was communicating through thoughts. And it was telling me not to give in.

"You'll tell me what? I won't ask again." I looked up from my position on the ground. The man was crouched near the field, wearing an angry and expectant expression. I was probably going to regret this in the near future.

"I'll tell you . . . to go fuck yourself." Then with some of my renewed strength and misled confidence I spat at his face. Which was pretty stupid considering it just sizzled out when it came in contact with the energy field between us. The man on the other side just sighed and returned to his spot by the controls. "So that's the way it's going to be." He fiddled with a few things and the field around me brightened again. I cringed as I tried to brace myself for what came next, but nothing could have prepared me for something like that. What came was blinding pain almost too terrible to feel, almost. Then, darkness.

* * *

><p>A loud, blaring noise was the first thing I noticed as I regained conciseness. Soon after that followed pain. Lots of pain. At first everything was blurry when I opened my eyes. Eventually though things came into focus. I was still on the floor of my cell in the fetal position, but the room was empty. Some red lights were flashing and as my senses returned I recognized the loud noise as an alarm. I don't know how long I was out, but something must have happened.<p>

My attempts to sit up were met with jolts of pain and stiffness. I finally managed to bring myself to one knee, my hands resting on the other. The door to the room opened. I looked up expecting to see the asshole who caused me this pain. Instead what I saw brought me relief like I'd never felt before. In the doorway stood Alora, with Zaalbar and Mission right behind her.

"Trevor!" After giving the room a quick look over she deactivated my cell's field. I slowly and shakily stood as she approached. "Are you alright?" I took a moment to steady myself before answering. "I think so." An attempt at walking almost had me on the floor. Alora grabbed my shoulder to help me keep from falling. "You look terrible." A second after she crinkled her nose. A quick sniff of the air told me why. There was an unpleasant burnt smell in the room. Not sure if it was clothes, hair, flesh, or all of the above. "What happened to you?"

"They asked me some questions and they weren't gentle about it either." She looked like she was going to ask something, but didn't. "We'll talk about it later. Can you travel?" I tested my legs once more and found that I could keep my balance for the most part, but it wasn't pretty. "Probably, but I won't be of much help and it'll be a little slow." After nodding she put her hand up to some kind of communicator attached to her ear. "Alora to Carth, do you copy?" I didn't hear a response, but apparently she did. "I found Trevor on the east side of the base, but he's kind of banged up and in no condition for combat." She listened for a short time before saying "Understood, over and out." Then she turned to me.

"We broke into teams so we could cover more ground, Carth and Bastila are on the other side of the base at the moment. I need regroup with them right now, but seeing as how you're in a bad state you'll have to wait here." I nodded in agreement before she continued. "However I don't want to leave you alone, you're in no shape to defend yourself. Zaalbar and I will meet with the others. Mission I need you to stay here." Said person seemed a little disappointed, but she agreed. Alora motion for Zaalbar to follow and they both left, closing the door behind them.

I stumbled over to a wall and used it as support. "Are you sure you're okay to be standing?" Mission stood facing the door with her weapon drawn, but glanced to me as she spoke. "I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes." She seemed a bit worried, but kept her focus on the door. After a couple seconds of silence she spoke up again. "Oh! I almost forgot. You dropped this again." For a second time that day she held my misplaced glasses out to me. I reclaimed my lost spectacles and once again slid them on my face. "Thanks, I'd almost forgotten about them." She shrugged. "No biggie, just try not to make habit of it out." Her tone was humorous and despite the situation I found myself chuckling. "I'll try not to."

"I don't know why you wear that thing anyway. I tried it on and it made my vision kind of blurry." Well at least I got left with someone who was good company. I can't imagine how it would be if Zaalbar had been the one to stay. He seems cool and all, but I can't imagine we'd have much to say to each other. Especially considering I wouldn't understand a thing he'd say.

I started to walk around the room a bit to get my legs working and as I did a large container in the corner caught my eye. Luckily it wasn't locked and upon opening it I found that it was storage for prisoner's belongings. So of course that's where I found most of my equipment. Everything except my weapons and credits. My wallet was also absent.

It took a while to slip on all my gear, but I did it. It was lighter given the fact that all my ordnance was missing. As I currently am that might be for the best. Once I get out of here I'll see if I can get another weapon.

Although I am going to miss that grenade launcher.


End file.
